1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece equipped with a device for displaying two different time zones.
2. Description of Related Art
A certain number of devices for displaying several time zones exist. The disadvantage with most of the proposed devices lies in the difficulty there is in reading these devices. The usefulness of such devices is that they make it possible quickly to know the standard time in another time zone. Given that, in most cases, the time difference corresponds to whole hours, adding hours as you go east and subtracting hours as you go west, simply indicating the hour makes reading clearer, the minutes being the same in both time zones. It is also important that, when changing time zone, this change can be made simply and will always give a clear indication.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,085 has already proposed a timepiece comprising two hour hands one of which is associated with an indexing device having twelve positions each one corresponding to an hour and the angular position of which can be altered in whole steps according to the time difference between two time zones that are to be displayed simultaneously. Such a method of display using just one dial is not easy to read.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,646 proposes a collection of a plurality of watch movements, five in the example described, each of which comprises a display unit for displaying the hour, each display unit being associated with a rewinding and time-setting stem. Combining five mechanical watch movements into one single wristwatch housing is a somewhat ambitious prospect!